Talk:Gravity Falls Wiki
New Promo Hey, the new promo for Irrational Treasure has been uploaded onto youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z10o-EzVlzY I can't seem to update the promo section on the front page. Counter The airing has gone backwards... Are we going to fix that? -Mango Dolphin 22:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Oh good, someone else has noticed. I can't believe the glitch has been going on for over two days. Shame on you, admins. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 15:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not a glitch. If someone doesn't change the date after it has already past then it will automatically begin counting up. I just changed the date so it's fixed it now. 16:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) please make gravity falls everyday so I can watch it i make this wikia to show this to you please make gravity falls every day cause you know I m a biggest fan of gravity falls... so please I m begging you make it every day if you can't maybe weekdays please Thanks <3 Ivy :D New Promo! The new promo for The Time Traveler's Pig is on YouTube. Admins, please add it! Here's the link: http://youtu.be/i9tSz4kBoaQ. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 20:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Real life setting for Gravity Falls Hi, Someone linked ficticious Gravity Falls to the real Oregon Vortex. To me Gravity Falls may be a play on Klamath Falls, Oregon (which has no falls anymore!), and it is the Mystery Shack that is the play on the Oregon Vortex. Thanks. Buggum | (Talk) 16:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Gravity Falls Contest! Hey all you artists and designers that are fans of the show! Welovefine is hosting a contest for Gravity Falls. Here you can enter until January 31st. http://www.welovefine.com/contest/29-gravity-falls-design-contest Good Luck guys! TwinkletoesKat (talk) 00:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Twinkletoes Kat Secrets Hi! Gravity Falls wiki: If you'll check http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/gravityfalls/ ' click the "'tablet" under the characters in the opening picture. What happens? 03:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC)MabelPines ''http://ask.fm/elishamaureent '' Boss Mabel Air Date! Gravity Falls will resume updating on February 15th!!! https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/291022513654341632 Can someone with editing power please update the countdown clock? 00:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Aurebesh Skyclimber Fixes All shows now premiere at 9:00 PM EST, and Boss Mabel has already aired 17:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Wikia!--Gravity Falls Wiki (talk) 20:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) At the end of the theme song, if you play it backwards, it sounds like it's saying "3 letters back" talking about the caeser cipher. Also in the episode The Inconveniencing while Mabel is in her halucination world, if you play some of it backwards, one of the dogs say what sounds like "Must distust grunkle". I recieved all of this information from a video I watched on YouTube, but it may not all be true. Maplevalley (talk) 00:53, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :The first one is already mentioned on the wiki. I don't know about the second one. Ylimegirl (talk) 01:20, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Promo not working? I went to click on the "lastest promo", and for some reason it wasn't even a link! I couldn't click it! Help? -RU (talk) 00:28, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Works fine for me. You sure you're clicking on the video? Ylimegirl (talk) 00:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :This happens for me, too! Same with the twitter column and the "Random Image". They act like part of the website coding instead of links. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 04:55, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Huh. Twitter doesn't work for me because I have Disconnect installed. But it just means that it doesn't show up period. And the random image works fine for me. Ylimegirl (talk) 05:06, August 17, 2015 (UTC) polls Shouldn't we update the polls to include the episodes past NWHS? Gardevoirsenpai (talk) 21:18, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Things just get real............... What is dippers real name?Jarvisman1234 (talk) 18:19, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Jarvisman1234 @Jarvisman1234, that's not a poll type of thing. There is a forum thread for it, though.Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:12, February 23, 2016 (UTC)